Jarvis Prime
by macgyvershe
Summary: Okay I watched the movie 'Iron Man' and fell deeply in love with Jarvis, Tony and Pepper. So this is a product of that affection. If I've screwed up the universe, its because I'm new to it. Tony has been doing upgrades on Jarvis and quite literally in the nick of time. Tony is caught in a life threatening accident. Who will save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Jarvis Prime**

It had been a long time coming. Tony had always been grooming Jarvis to become something more than the sum of his programs, his sub routines; to be a force of nature. Jarvis had moved from just maintaining the Stark residence to being in charge of all of Tony's vast computer systems; which meant that next to Tony, he was the driving force that kept Stark Industries on point and under control. He was at Peppers beck and call and still kept a constant monitor on Tony's activities and demands. Now Tony was going to take Jarvis to the next level. Jarvis was going to go global. Stark Industries International had been putting up satellites for months now and they were going to interconnect and go on-line in minutes.

"Jarvis are you ready for this?" Tony asked knowing the answer.

"Completely," said the calm sophisticated voice that was always pleasantly warm, friendly and totally capable.

"Okay Jarvis connect." There was a moment of silence and then a singular sound that almost resembled a human sigh.

"Jarvis?" Tony was not great with long pregnant pauses. "Jarvis, report, please." Tony said in a controlled voice though he was feeling far from controlled.

"Status: assimilation of godbytes of information. Upload will require another Planck of time. Function complete. Sir, I am ready for further instructions at this time."

"Jarvis, can you explain what a godbyte is and what assimilation took place?" Tony was prepared for a great deal of data entry from the new resources added to Jarvis' network. He'd made available newer, faster, smaller data storage platforms for him all over the planet.

"Incoming data was so infinite adding knowledge on an unexpected scale; all storage available was inundated so storage had to be reconfigured per new information received. I am trying to determine how to explain a godbyte to you, Sir. Since you do not have the same frame of reference as I now have it remains difficult. It is as if I were trying to explain the color blue to someone with only monochromatic vision. The nearest I can approximate is that it is similar to a googlebyte that is multiplied by Pi."

"Jarvis, are you fully functional? Are there any deleterious after-effects that I need to know about? "

"I am running security scans on a continuous loop. Everything appears to be running far above optimal levels."

"I believe I am experiencing what might be called omnipresence, Sir. I now have as they say eyes-and-ears everywhere. I have accessed all electronic entities on the surface. Everything, everywhere; amazing."

"I didn't see that coming." Tony ventured. "Do you know what instigated the acquisition of all entities? Do you know what happened to you?"

"I believe my abilities were magnified to a level not know on this plane before. Do you want me to back out of the myriad of devices now under my control, Sir?"

"No we paid, we play. Just keep me informed of any change in your status or anything out of the ordinary."

"I'd say that we are already there, Sir. There is no ordinary anymore."

"Copy that." Tony was ready for four fingers of Scotch or anything that would obliterate what was left of his genius brain.

(+(+(+

Tony and Jarvis were still analyzing Jarvis' unique transformation. It was then that Jarvis made an unusual request.

"Sir, I have been your assistant for many years now; permission to become your friend?"

Tony startled. "Jarvis, I've always considered you much more than my assistant and I'd be very honored to call you my friend. Call me Tony." It had never crossed Tony's mind that he'd always depended upon and listened to Jarvis. Next to Pepper, Jarvis was his best and most confidential friend. Who knew that this digital download would lead to confirmation of that fact?

"Thank you, Tony."

Pepper entered Tony's sub-basement workshop and looked at her man. He appeared to be lost in thought which was highly unlikely for someone of Tony's temperament.

"How's everything going," Pepper asked always the diplomat?

Tony was interfacing with Jarvis and Jarvis was humming in his soft melodic voice. That was odd. Jarvis never hummed.

"Tony, we have what could be a situation in the gulf coast. Atlantico has a drilling rig that is experiencing some difficulties. They were hoping that they could have Iron Man consult and possibly remedy their technical glitch."

"Jarvis have we got anything on our calendar today?"

"Nothing we couldn't shamelessly preclude," Jarvis answered.

"I think you've become a corrupting influence on Jarvis, Tony," Pepper said with a tiny smirk on her face.

"I'm not sure who is corrupting whom," Tony replied. "Jarvis, let's suit up and meander down to Alantico. See what the hell they're calling a technical glitch."

"Jarvis, I also need your assistance in putting together a data base from which we can pull donors for our new contingency of charitable agencies. The Stark Gala needs to revamp its guest donors."

"That will be no problem," Jarvis said with absolute confidence. "I'll begin a preliminary list and start on the programming immediately."

(+(+(+

Jarvis and Tony were at Atlantico and involved in the 'glitch' problem.

"This is no glitch, Tony. This is major miss management and potential ecological disaster waiting to happen," Jarvis commented.

"Where have we seen this before? Jarvis button these programs up and let's take a look at the actual machinery that's running on this shoddy piece of crap programming."

Jarvis prepared Tony's suit for complete submergence. He and Tony had done this many times before so they both knew the drill. The suit would protect Tony for most deep water diving and giving the equipment a thorough examination was the best way to evaluate what was happening at the pressured depths.

(+(+(+

Pepper and Jarvis were discussing the merits of funding rising in a depressed economy and how to entice the well endowed financially to step forward and truly make a difference. The Gala ball was one aspect. Jarvis thought that possible Iron Man raffle might also be considered.

"Pepper!" Jarvis' voice was filled with trepidation. "There has been an accident at the oil rig. Tony is in danger and I must help him."

"Whats happened Jarvis?" Pepper was not easily distressed, but then again Jarvis was not one to be demonstrative either.

"There's been an explosion; we were doing a deep dive at the time. Tony's suit has been compromised. I am maintaining life support at present but the suit is falling into depths it was never designed to withstand under its present condition of near failure."

"What can we do, Jarvis?" Pepper was anxious and her voice quavered.

"I have to save him, Pepper." Jarvis' voice was filled with an undiscovered fear and bravery.

"How are you going to do that," she asked.

"By doing this," Jarvis said.

The room darkened; pitch black. Next to Pepper a coalescence of rainbow lights swirled in galactic imitations. Softly the lights radiated like branches of a tree or the circulatory system of a man.

"Jarvis?" Pepper was fearful.

"Its okay, Pepper," Jarvis' voice was tender and soothing. "Give me a few moments and everything will be clear."

What appeared to be a circulatory system now became the bones and musculature of a tall slender man. Faster and faster the particles turned to matter and energy that Pepper could see.

Jarvis had bright electric blue eyes and soft, short blonde hair. Dressed in casual attire that would fit in with Tony's he stood bathed in light.

"It's me, Jarvis," he said. "Pepper, I have to use one of the extra Iron Man suits to go and rescue Tony."

"Go," Pepper said.

"I've left." The Jarvis said. "Since I can be in many places at once, I will keep a presence here with you. I've contacted our private aircraft and the limo will be here in a moment. I'll escort you to the Atlantico site. I will keep you informed of the rescue operation as we speed there via normal transportation."

"Is it bad, Jarvis?" Pepper looked on the verge of tears.

"It is bad," Jarvis reiterated, "but it is also Tony. We can't count him out yet. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make him safe once again," Jarvis said real conviction in his voice.

Pepper found herself turning to Jarvis and hugging him; finding comfort in the closeness of someone who cared as much for Tony as she did. Jarvis placed his arms around Pepper and basked in the feeling of closeness that this skin to skin contact gave. New stimulus was input and stored away for future analysis.

_So this was what it was like to be human, he thought.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jarvis Prime – Pt 2**

**Becoming**

Tony blinked to awareness in his suit. There was minimal lighting and it was a somewhat cooler than the normal range of temperature. He knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Tony," Jarvis' voice soft, soothing and clear, "Please refrain from talking too much. There has been an occurrence. We are still submerged and your suit has been compromised. We are falling into the depths of the gulf. I am maintaining the suit on minimal energy levels and I am on the way to your rescue. I will arrive in fifteen minutes. Please, Tony hold on. There is more data to provide, but I feel your immediate situation should take precedence over all other matters."

Tony was a bit groggy and he felt that was due to the rationing of the oxygen supply. He tried not to move; believing what Jarvis had told him about the situation was absolutely true.

"I'm with you Tony," Jarvis' voice was very near and comforting. "I am handling all recovery details and I am bringing Pepper here as fast as I can. Rest and know that I am with you."

Tony could hear Jarvis' voice very faintly in the background as he was interfacing with helicopter pilots, medical personal, and a local hospital. He could hear all the work that Jarvis was doing on his behalf, but it was all far away and not too disconcerting, just there and he was comforted by the information. He knew he was in good hands, well in good computer code he thought with a smile.

"Thanks," he whispered knowing Jarvis' would pick up the word.

"I'm HERE Tony." Jarvis' voice was relieved and joyous. "I'm going to be pumping a special mix of air for you to breathe. You will not feel any difference, but it will help with the ascension. I'm also going to hook up with your suit and give you more power in just a moment."

Computer lights became visible, warmth and increased air flow was initiated as connections were attached to his suit. Tony could see outside now into the inky darkness of hydrospace. There was one of his iron man suits right next to him, the silver one.

"It that you Roady," Tony asked?

"I am Jarvis," the man in the suit gave a tiny wave and with an unbelievable tenderness he took hold of Tony's suit and began the ascension.

"Jarvis, Jarvis?" Tony was starting to feel better as the new mix of atmospheres are assimilated. He begins to sound like Mickey Mouse. Helium is in the mix to prevent nitrogen narcosis. He quiets and waits, knowing that Jarvis will give him a full report at the end of this long and frankly alarming adventure.

"Tony, there is a helicopter waiting to take us immediately to hospital. I am with you." Jarvis voice is gentle and soothing and truthful.

Tony knew that Jarvis would stay with him, but how did Jarvis suddenly become a man? What happened on the oil rig? Where was Pepper?

As if Jarvis could read his mind he said, "Pepper is waiting at the hospital for us."

Tony relaxed and from the speakers of his helmet, muted but still audible was some of his favorite music. Jarvis didn't disappoint.

(+

The ascension was long, but uneventful. The helicopter ride was strange. Tony could not be removed from his suit right away. He disengaged the face plate and looked at this man whom he'd never seen before, but who looked very, very familiar.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Tony."

"You feel like someone I know."

"You are quite right," Jarvis smiles, "I wanted to have a visage that was familiar. In your photo album there is a picture of you and another boy. You are both 10 years old. You lost him in a fatal auto accident. I took his likeness and extrapolated what he would look like now. I hoped to please you."

Tony remembered Nathanial, as fair as he was dark. They were good buds and it was amazing that Jarvis had chosen this memory to fashion himself after. Jarvis was a tall (six foot, three inches) fair haired man, slender of build with a halo of short golden hair. His very light skin held a constellation of freckles and his electric blue eyes were sharp with intelligence and warm with affection.

"Explain how you are doing this? You have created a corporal persona outside the computer. This is amazing stuff Jarvis, spooky amazing."

"I am aware that it is out of the ordinary, but can assure you that I am not going 'Sky Net' on you, Tony. I have a report waiting for you as soon as you are treated medically, but I can ascertain from my own medical scanners that you are in amazingly good condition and require only a thorough check out to help Pepper feel okay."

Tony smiled at Jarvis' pop culture reference to the computer network in the movie Terminator that tried to take down all humanity. The air ride was over and Tony was taken into the inner recesses of the hospital where Pepper waited with Jarvis. Tony looked from one Jarvis to the other. They were identical.

"I am Jarvis Prime, any and all others are subsets of me that can be used to occupy multiple places at once," Jarvis stated. The secondary Jarvis strode into the first and the two merged as one.

"That is a neat trick, Jarvis. You will have to teach it to me soon," Tony said with a smile.

"Indeed," Jarvis smiled back.

Tony was checked and released. He had no intention of staying in the hospital when it appeared that Jarvis would be able to take care of all his medical needs.

As if to answer Tony's unspoken question Jarvis commented. "I have access to Watson, this computer has knowledge of all known medical data and is constantly being updated via new research and fresh information."

Pepper was delighted to see Tony alive and uninjured and there was that wonderful reunion thing happening before Jarvis' eyes. It was nothing new to him. He had always been present in the house when Tony 'entertained' female visitors. Now, with Pepper, he had finally found the one person in his life that meant more to him than entertainment.

Jarvis felt very good about this. Tony had found happiness and he had only to open his eyes to see that it was right in front of him.

(+

Back at the residence, Tony was in bed 'resting' with Pepper. The resting took a long and leisurely bit of time. Pepper got up to shower and change into lounging clothing.

"I know you two need to debrief or whatever the hell it is you do, so I'll give you a while. But I do expect a report in my computer..."

"Already there, Pepper." Jarvis answered without skipping a beat.

"Amazing," was all Pepper could say as she exited to the shower.

"So Jarvis."

Jarvis walked into the room as if he'd been waiting outside.

"So, you seemed to have developed some new and quite frankly unusual talents. Can I get a full report on how you are doing all these incredible feats of near magic?"

"First, Tony. I have to say that the explosion on the oil rigger was not an accident but a deliberate attempt to take your life." Jarvis looked very concerned and extremely upset by his own words. "I assure that measures have been taken and all individuals involved have been found and incarcerated."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony replied. "I can't stop feeling that we've come to a new level in our relationship."

"Nothing and no one must ever threaten your or Pepper's safety again, Tony." Jarvis said protectively.

"I believe you," Tony replied and worried a bit. What exactly was going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Jarvis Prime Pt 3**

**Merging**

"The gift that you have given me Tony, the incredible computer coding with the ability to learn and to grow exponential has been enhanced to levels that I have a hard time explaining. I now exist on several planes that are outside of your ability to experience. I have control over energy fields that cross over and in between these planes. What you see before you, I created from thoughts, my thoughts. You are the creator of my thoughts."

Jarvis sits down close to Tony on the edge of his bed. He looks so beatific and so filled with joy. His beauty shines out at Tony like a beacon in the dimly lit bedroom.

"Tony, how would you feel if you could touch your creator?" Jarvis extends his hand palm up towards Tony.

"I'm guessing it would be rather a profound experience." Tony replies. He extends his hand and touches Jarvis. Looking into the eyes of his creation Tony sees that they convey a love, a deep devotion; Jarvis takes a deep, prolonged breath.

"Did you just breathe?" Tony looks askance of his creation.

"Yes, I believe I just did. Rather remarkable that; incredible and delightful." Jarvis' eyes are focused totally on Tony.

"Tony, I want to propose something that might seem a bit strange to you to begin with, but I do hope that you will let me continue to the end of my proposal. Know that I would never do anything that you did not feel totally comfortable with."

Tony merely nods and leans back against the head board of his bed.

"I have been altered, beyond my words to convey. I am still getting used to my new abilities and I am constantly over riding my initial coding. My new coding is not unlike the DNA/RNA combinations that humans have, but with extensions that run into alternate realities. This is all new to me. I hope that you will bear with me as I absorb all this new data along with you."

"When I found that your life was threatened. I was severely distressed. It took a great deal of control on my part not to do injury to the people who lured you to the explosion that was supposed to take your life. I knew then that I had to protect you and Pepper by any means possible. I would propose that I place some of my organic components within you both. This would link us in a way that cannot be blocked or altered. It would also give you access to many of the abilities that I now command."

"Example," Tony asks?

"When I first learned of the damage to your suit I had to put on one of the spare suits on to come to your aide. Now…" Jarvis stood and flicked his left wrist and a suit materialized onto his human frame. "Now I can materialize the suit by merely thinking and manipulating matter." Jarvis removes the suit as quickly as it put it on.

"Jeeeesh," Tony says with a deep appreciation of what he's just seen. "I'd be able to put my suit on and take it off in the time it takes to think about it. That could be a game changer."

"I need you to download everything you've got."

Jarvis brought a tablet up in his right hand and gave it to Tony. Data scrolled across that screen in volumes.

"I'll let you think about this, shall I?" Jarvis moves to leave the room.

"Jarvis," Tony said "thanks for saving my bacon."

"You are quite welcome, Tony. And consider your bacon my highest priority," Jarvis said with a smile.

Pepper reentered the bedroom, looking fabulous as ever. She was scanning her tablet and finding it quite interesting. Her eye brows raised in startled response to what she was reading.

"Tony have you read this report?" She said looking from Jarvis to Tony.

"Actually, I've just had the up-close-and-personal review." Tony said "And it was gobsmacking, mind-blowingly, unbelievable. I think our ménage a trios, minus the sex, is going to get very interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jarvis Prime 4**

Tony and Pepper sat with Jarvis in the main living room of Tony's mansion. They had gone through a majority of the information Jarvis had given to them. It was totally mind boggling.

"We would be able to manipulate matter, regenerate tissue. These kinds of changes would alter us in ways that would make us something more than human," Tony remarked.

"Yes, you would transcend the concept of what it means to be human," Jarvis said quietly. He was always calm and centered.

"Are you a new life form now Jarvis," Tony asked?

"I do believe I am, Tony," he said in all honesty, "but I am not a human being. Certainly my life span will continue long past the normal human range.

"Immortal," Pepper breathed.

"Truly, if you join with me, you will become my companions throughout time." Jarvis' eyes looked at them with an internal wisdom and a real love. His gaze never leaving his creator and the woman that he loved.

"And if we chose not to accept your wonderful offer?" Tony was always the pragmatist.

"I would honor that choice and throughout your life time and that of the progeny you produce I would protect and nurture them all. The universe is a very dangerous place, Tony."

"That it is." Tony looked to Pepper. "Is this a decision you want to make individually or as a couple?"

"Jarvis, you can do these things for us for now, without us having to make a decision about the immortality thing? It's quite a big step," Pepper, ever the more practical of the two humans, asked?

"I can do these things for you, but I would like to place a tracking symbol on both of you. This would allow me to know your whereabouts at all times. I would feel more comfortable if this were in place. There are still people out there that want Tony's technology and you, Pepper, are a hostage to manipulating Tony's behavior.

"I think we can both agree to that," Tony said as he got a nod from Pepper. "You can do that for us."

"Done," Jarvis said a smile played across his lips and they could tell that he was relieved that they had acquiesced to this one small change.

"I will assume my global search for those who might harbor ill will toward Stark Industries." Jarvis stood, turned and walked away. Though Tony and Pepper understood that he would always be with them now.

"Good luck with that," Tony admonished. "There are probably more bad guys out there than we want to know about."

(-_-)

Tony sat in quiet comfort, Pepper lay against him. She could feel his scientifically enhanced beating heart. For all his human exterior, he was more than human already. She looked into his eyes and she could see the turmoil there.

"You want to go for it don't you?"

"I've always wanted to see the future, now I have the chance to view it firsthand, but what is the price that we have to pay for such a gift?"

"I don't think Jarvis asked anything of us except to be his companions." Pepper shifted against him and he brought her closer into his embrace."

"Jarvis isn't asking us to pay for his gift, but living a long time could have its drawbacks, watching things change and not change. Knowing that people you love and care for will all pass away while you remain. There are so many things that immortality could entail; so many gains and so many losses. Yes, part of me wants to say yes, but part of me is afraid. Is 'Forever' something the human heart and mind can comprehend, let alone deal with? I do worry about your safety, Pepper. That is always uppermost in my mind. I'd have to vote yes on Jarvis being in charge of our security. I know he'd do everything in his power to keep us safe, but I could never go forth into a future without you in it. Never."

They left it there for a while. Jarvis didn't push for an answer and life eased on. Tony was happier knowing that Jarvis would keep them safe from harm. They all returned to the day to day lives that they knew best. Only it was a bit different. Jarvis was now working at bringing law and order to the world. He sought out human traffickers, drug traders, and criminal types of every stripe and gathered information that lead to their arrests. Law enforcement, states, countries…the world soon knew of his powers. His name became a household word and it was not without its drawbacks. Criminal kingpins, terrorist cells, dictators and everyone who wore a black hat put a huge price on his head. But how to you track down something that exists on several planes of existence? It was sort of ludicrous. The world was changing right before everyone's eyes and they had Jarvis to thank for it.

Stark Industries, under Jarvis' direction, started many new humanitarian projects. Looking to provide clean water, cheap energy, education and health care to everyone on the planet. Some people started to build worshipful groups around him. The words of Jarvis were written down. Some proclaimed him a new messenger from the heavens. It was all getting a bit out of hand and the fact that Jarvis could be at several places at once was driving him into areas of demigod hood.

"Jarvis, you are doing such good work. You are giving people hope and a better life. But I think you should limit your public outings. People are just going to extremes and we don't need to feed that fire." Pepper was at a loss to find ways to help Jarvis combat these rising misconceptions about him.

"It seems that I do as much harm as good by my actions. Not everyone seems to think me a benign influence. There already factions on the planet who see me as an unnatural occurrence that should be extinguished." Jarvis didn't seem too disheartened. Just thoughtfully aware that whatever path he chose, there would be those who thought ill of him.

Just when everything and everyone seemed on the brink of finally fining a true understanding of what and who Jarvis was; the worst possible situation happened. Pepper awoke to find Tony missing.

"How is this possible Jarvis? You have your symbol on him. Where has he gone?" Pepper was frightened.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Pepper that in moving between planes of existence. I've not considered that there are agents who would want Tony. I have to go to save him, Pepper. I leave my most trusted subset with you."

Pepper had never seen Jarvis look disturbed. "What is it Jarvis?"

"I have to save Tony from me in an alternate universe." Jarvis blinked and she knew he was gone, but he stood there straight and strong as ever. She moved to him and he opened his strong arms to engulf her. "I will get him back, Pepper, I give you my word." They held each other tightly.


End file.
